1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a color adjustment method for display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of science and technology, people have a higher and higher demand on the display device, wherein the light-thin shape, high display quality and low power consumption of the display device is the most expected by the people. In particular, for a portable display device, the low power consumption and the high luminance become the focus of the people. In recent years, an RGBW display device (red-green-blue-white display device) with increased backlight transmittance and reduced backlight power consumption was lunched. As a matter of fact, an RGBW display device has four sub pixel units, i.e., a red sub pixel unit, a green sub pixel unit, a blue sub pixel unit and a white sub pixel unit where the increased display luminance is reached by the high transmittance of the white sub pixel units.
The sizes of the red sub pixel unit, the green sub pixel unit and the blue sub pixel unit in an RGBW display device are respectively ¾ sizes of the red sub pixel unit, the green sub pixel unit and the blue sub pixel unit in an RGB display device, so that it leads to insufficient saturation and insufficient luminance of a skin-color image when the RGBW display device is displaying skin-color images.